Tess Black and Fenrir
by himurakenshinfan19
Summary: The bitter demon wolf of legend, Fenrir, discovers a mortal woman with his blood's scent, the blood of the Trickster, which can only mean one thing...
1. Chapter 1

Tess Black & Fenrir.

The wolf's breath was low and coarse, he crouched low to the ground, careful not to make a sound.

He was now in his human form so that he could conceal himself easier.

He, in this form, had a lean and muscular build, he stood at a mere 6'1 as oppose to his natural height at 15'ft tall,

His Fur, as wild as the storm, yet as dark as the starless night, was replaced by a simple shock of hair in a raven black, much like his father, only his was not tame, straight and stiff,

But his was a more unruly, untamed mane of hair falling over his shoulders and down his back.

Only his eyes, no longer a sharp liquid gold, were frosty blue like his mother's.

He tried not to think to much about his mother, the sorrow of not seeing her for so long, and likely never seeing her loving face again, proved far to much for him to deal with emotionally.

Her face would often appear when he did not wish for it to, haunting him with a severe mix of heart-warming memories and love, as well a bitter bite of realization that she was lost to him forever...

Ah, he remembered her well, though...

She stood at a towering 17 ft, with a very toned and imposing stature, her clear skin of azure blue, with black tribal tattoos running all along her body, up her arms, down her legs, and around her torso, her wild, long striking red hair, done up in a warrior's braids reached clear down her back.

Her appearance suited her, as she was a warrior of Jotunheim, and among the strongest of her kind, as dangerous and merciless as the cold world she lived in.

But as a mother, she was always kind and gentle, nurturing, but when protecting us, fierce!

Frightening all who posed a threat to us.

But she was also balanced with an understanding that the world gave to none of her children.

But she would never stand for playing the fool, nor ignore the obvious, she would have no nonsense from anyone or anything, and always sought out the truth.

That stubborn and proud personality was probably what led her to at last divorce her unfaithful husband, Loki.

Of all his siblings, Fenrir had the most memories of that time, and like back then, he believed it served him right for betraying her loyalty as he did, with a Maiden not much older then Fenrir himself!

It was memories of his dear mother that threatened the hell hound to break into tears.

O' the pain that must have plagued her when she found herself powerless to save her children from their ultimate fates,

But Fenrir knew that he could not afford to dwell on the past.

Not now,

For he had more pressing matters at hand.

As for why he was at the heels of an unsuspecting Midgardian child at this point, was among the many important matters at hand.

He had followed her for days, he first saw her walking home alone one night...

* * *

_START OF FLASHBACK._

_Fenrir walked along the dark ally's of new York in a cryptic manner, he, in his human form, dorned a black hooded, hip-length leather jacket with brown fur at the trims of the sleeves and hood. dark grey jeans with a white-painted tribal wolf-shaped designs along his thigh and hip, with a studded belt at the waist, and a pair of black leather boots that reached almost to his knee's._

_He walked the allys, sticking to the shadows,_

_Watching,_

_Lurking,_

_Hiding,_

_Waiting..._

_He listened to the endless noise in this restless city,_

_From the faintest squeak of a large rat, to the loudest roar of thunder from his uncle's hammer._

_He listened to all, and it made him sick!_

_He hated Midgard, and all who dwell on it!_

_It sickened him to think that he had to masquerade as one of them for his own safety!_

_Lest he be taken back,_

_To be imprisoned again,_

_That thought scared him more then anything,_

_He'd gladly forfit his pride to avoid that fate again!_

_No force on Valhalla or Midgard could force him back to that place!_

_He, jerking him from his own blooding-chilling thoughts, heard the clatter of someone's footsteps against the concrete, she smelled female._

_It was no surprise to him, it was usually a thief running from an Authority figure, or a homeless person finding a place to shield him or herself from the harsh, unforgiving climate, or a junkie either to delirious to even know where he/she is, and is just wandering aimlessly,_

_Sometimes to die, like a useless dog in the streets._

_He felt no mercy, nor did he find amusement, just hollow indifference to them._

_But, for this one yet-to-be-seen human, though he could not explain the reason, something inside compelled him to look to where she walked._

_And to his surprise, it was none of those things!_

_It was a pretty, healthy-looking young woman._

_She looked no older then 18, a youth in the prime of life, blue eyes, shielded by a pair of thin-rimmed glasses, long black hair with a green hue, tied back in a ponytail, she wore a pair of dark slacks and a hoodie, with a suspicious looking bag in hand, all the while wandering these lonely, dangerous streets all alone._

_Whatever was she doing?_

_"That can't be very safe, or wise. Hopefully her death is **NOT** the cure to make her realize." Fenrir said to himself, blue eyes watching the young woman walk out of view._

_At first, he payed no mind, and was to walk away._

_Over the centuries, he had become as cold as the ice from which he once had lived, he did not look twice at a short-sighted maiden like her, nor any other mortal who proved to stupid to look after their own well-being, but, the centuries have also proved him to become wise._

_If she were to brush with danger, and then survive, it would serve to her a greater lesson of her own mortality then any lecture her elders could give._

_If she were to die, well, it would serve as a cautionary tale for all who hear of it._

_And Odin knows that the youth of Midgard would do well with a few cautionary fables scaring them into some state of common sense._

_For it is in the folly of youth that we dub ourselves invincible._

_Fenrir knew this better then most, he was quite the young and reckless pup in his own youth in the vacant, icey plains of Jotunheim._

_Exploring the endless mysteries within the ice with his younger siblings,_

_His lovely little sister, Hela,_

_And his Dear brother, Jörmungandr_

_Hela was, at least in those days, a very shy and timid child, endlessly ridiculed for her half-rotted body by the other jotun children._

_Fenrir, enraged by them for harming his dear sister, would always come to her rescue._

_He could not understand their fear of her, there existed no one more innocent in all the nine realms!_

_She always acted as the calm, and level-headed ego to her big Brother's raging and reckless Ids._

_Though she was innocent only back then, now they would be justified in their fear of her._

_With her masked face with a most devilish grin being the first thing you see after her deathly embrace, they best fear her._

_But then, he recalled with a heavy heart that there was no other child as sweet as she,_

_But no more._

_She was the cryptic warrior queen of Nifleheim._

_And his Brother, Jörmungandr, he had also had a close relationship with._

_Brothers in mischief, they would always spend their youth, exploring, playing pranks, mostly harmless, on the other children._

_Despite that, however, Fenrir would always take notice of the more ambicious, vindictive and power-hungry nature of his young Serpent Brother._

_It was indeed true,_

_The apple, never fell far from the tree._

_But all the same, it no longer mattered._

_He was now dead,_

_He thought with grimace what he felt when Tyr first told him of his brother's demise._

_Never had he felt a pain so swift, that it felt almost light, like he did not yet believe it, then to heavy and tearing, you feel as though your being torn apart from the inside out!_

_Jormungadr, the Midgard Serpent, amoung the most deadly and venomous in all the nine realms,_

_A danger to all who approached him,_

_With a fretful ambicion to overthrow the gods,_

_Was STILL his Brother!_

_He gave a great howl in his grief over him, and prayed that somehow, Jor would hear him,_

_From wherever he was now._

_But now destroyed at the hands of his very Uncle._

_That arrogant, oafish retch of a god,_

_Thor._

_A great rage overtook the wolf as he thought of **them**..._

_Thor, who killed his Brother,_

_Balder, who's death ensured his family's decent into their own respective hell, and for Hela, quite literally._

_Idduna, the damned guardian of the golden apples._

_But most of all, the one whom he resented the most of all the gods in the heavens above was,_

_Tyr!_

_That vile, treacherous bastard!_

_The taste of his blood and flesh was still remembered in his mind as though it has only just occurred,_

_O' how Fenrir longed for the day he could take his vengeance on him for his betrayal once and for all!_

_But for now, he would just stay hidden in Midgard,_

_Biding his time,_

_Waiting to return to his full strength._

_He began to walk away,_

_Then, he caught whiff of her scent._

_It, it can't be! The wolf/man thought as his own curiosity compelled him to look back to the girl,_

_Blue eyes peered through the darkness, and found that she was now out of his sight!_

_After a moment's hesitation, Fenrir chose to follow her, taking his true form once more._

_Returning to his natural state was a lot like removing an uncomfortable garment, and finally, Fenrir felt that he could breath again!_

_He was far more nimble in this form as well._

_Though his size made it harder to conceal his frame, he had the blackness of the night on his side, covering his sleek black coat in its darkness._

_He realized his own stupidity as he gave chase to her in the dark alleys, but he just had to be sure..._

_To his surprise, she made her way home safely,_

_This was New York, and NO ONE tried to attack her, a meek looking young maiden like her?!_

_Though as surprising as it was, all the while she was none the wiser that she was being followed by the most dangerous hellhound of legend._

_The Fenris wolf._

END OF FLASKBACK.

* * *

He had been on her trail since, which he admitted was bound to look rather creepy from an onlookers point of view, all the same, the more he followed this seemingly lowly mortal child, the more sure he was,

That this girl, who looked as normal as any other human on this wretched realm,

There was no mistaking it,

Her hair, as black as soot, with eye that shone icey blue, rang with a familiarity that he could not deny,

But aside from the physical resemblance, it was her scent,

It was unmistakable.

**HIS** blood flowed through her veins just as it did through his own.

She was a child born of the trickster, just as he.

She was his sister!

At this realization, he felt a great panic, he paced back and forth on the roof of a building across the street from the girl's building, in an attempt to clear his embattled mind and think on a more calm and rational level.

But alas, rationality was never his particular strongpoint,

That was always Loki and Hela's strength.

He was always the more beastly, not consumed by petty obsessions with mundane things like power, entitlement, the throne,

It was unnesasary to him.

He, literally, was a Wolf.

In every sense of the word.

He was a man of impulse, of spite, of rage, spontaneous and crazy, unyielding and adventurous!

But he was indeed capable of the same love that anyone else could feel,

Only his was far, far deeper, as it was a canine's loyalty to his "Pack" A.K.A "Family".

And this persistent emotion proceeded him once more, as a part of him felt a strange sense of joy and love at the thought of gaining a new sister, a need to know her, to protect her, rose up within his beastly heart.

After all, he loved his sister Hela, dearly,

He does still.

He would never forget the little girl she once was,

But, he loved her as she was now as well, Demonic queen.

So why not her as well?

But another part of him, a little dark corner in his heart felt saddened at this unexpected turn of events, even slightly disgusted with Loki, to have moved on to another child so soon,

And not less then an eon are Narvi and Vali in the ground!

" Damn you Father, is thou so vain,

To disregard all consequence and forget about your children's pain?!" He shouted in his frustration!

But most of all, he felt like tearing his father's arm off for having been so stupid!

"You'd think that he would have learned by NOW that he, and the prospect of having children, do NOT mix well!

How many more must you send to hel!" He shouted once more.

Still, he would not blame the girl herself, for it was not her fault, there was even a great chance that she was,

Well, an accident.

And most likely was completely unaware of who and what she really was.

But his anger toward Loki remained.

Nothing to halter his ever nagging and persistent love that mostly proved to be no more then a nuisance, of course, but still quite a burning anger.

He thought about what he must do, should he just leave her be?

Forget that she's his Sister, disappear from her life, and leave well enough alone?

That would probably be what was best,

And though he selfishly longed to know her, to be a good big brother to her as he was to Hela, he recognized that she was happy in her ignorant bliss, without any knowledge of her true parentage, she was likely to remain happy for the rest of her life.

Who was he to take it all away from her?

He was no one, just a lowly, primitive beast.

A mere whisper not uttered in eons,

A fragment of a legend barely remembered,

Most would probably not know of him if they heard,

As such was his existence, to be forgotten.

He then sensed a burst of magic, followed by the faintest sound of footsteps behind him...

Recognizing the scent, whatever joy he may have had from realizing who it was appearing behind him, was over-powered by long repressed feelings of rage that welled up within him, a low growl build in his throat, his blue eyes narrowed and brow furrowed into a menacing scowl,

He turned around angrily to face the man behind him, his father,

The Trickster god, Loki.

He stood stoic before his Son, as mysterious and majestic as Fenrir had always remembered.

The air stilled around them, for neither knew what to say next...At last, the uncomfortable silence was broken by Loki.

" Fenrir, I thought that it might be you," He began, smiling faintly, a feeling of relief washing over him at last seeing his long missing first-born.

Loki had not looked upon his child in many centuries,

Since Balder's death and his own imprisonment, he had only heard from the Aesir that bound him with Narvi's entrails what had become of Fenrir.

That his Son had been imprisoned by the very men he once considered his Brothers, set to be bound for all time.

And it was all his fault, for his actions, he, and his siblings, were to unjustifiably suffer the consequences alongside their father,

And that should not have been!

It was Loki's doing, not theirs!

It should have been his punishment, and his alone.

He had tried to find Fenrir after he had escaped his imprisonment, but he found that Fenrir, by that time, had all ready escaped by his own unknown means, and was nowhere to be found in many years.

Ragnarok did not happen back then, for Fenrir made no attempt on the AllFather's life, but it felt as though a part of his world had ended.

He was just so overjoyed to see him now! Alive and well.

Fenrir, however, didn't share his empathy at seeing him.

The glare that he gave his father rang with feeling of unresolved spite, hatred, love, sorrow, but most of all regret.

Regret for how helpless they both where to stop everything from happening to them.

" Father, I knew not that I'd be seeing thou this night, tell me, what sort what woman made you forget the past and take such a reckless and fanciful flight? " He asked, with a feigned smile on his handsome face, he struggled not to bare fang and show his anger.

" Ah, I see that you now know of Tess." Loki replied calmly, gesturing to the building where Tess resided, realizing with patience that his Wolf/child was NOT happy with him, now more then usual.

And he was fully justified in his feelings.

" So that is her name, its lovely, soft, tame, can she use magic?" Fenrir asked." And be honest!

I shall tolerate none of your games!"

"No, she can not." Loki replied.

"That is good to hear, if only she knew of her heritage, O' how it would cause such fear, now tell me, why is she here?" The Fenris Wolf demanded.

_He has taken much after his Mother_. The Trickster thought, irritated.

Though Fenrir's question stood well.

Tess's mother was indeed an, engaging woman, one who indeed could make Loki disregard all consequence.

Though he had a hunch that Fenrir would not understand that, let alone accept it!

For the sort of love that he knew was not of a romantic kind, but only a famial kind.

Fenrir was still very innocent in that regard, at least at heart, and not yet knows the boundless wonder, nor the endless pain of a romantic love.

" I know that you must be angry, but believe me when I tell you that I had no intention of this happening, it just, did." Loki replied, not quite sure just how to tell Fenrir so that he'd understand, and not be angered.

" I am angry, among other things." Fenrir said, looking to Tess's window, looking sentimental for the briefest moment before turning back to his Father.

" But that is not what I asked, what I am asking for is the truth, now really, for you, is that such a strain, are you to tell me now that being true causes you such pain?" Fenrir, asked mockingly, his patience wearing thin.

" Its a, long story." Loki responded calmly.

A low deep growl bellowed in Fenrir's throat,

" I suppose honesty was far to much to ask of thou, leave mine sight at once! I don't not wish to see you now!" The Wolf/man shouted as he waved his hand as though casting his father aside like waste he wished to be rid of, turning away from him, and began walking away, each step of his stride inciting his anger.

" Fenrir, please listen to me." Loki insisted, going after his stubborn son.

Fenrir's wrath was not one to ignite, and though Fenrir was well an adult, being the human equivalent of about 28, he was capable of great inside if the mood struck him.

But alas, his prolonged imprisonment seems to have stunted his maturity somewhat, he is still very irrational, childishly stubborn, and his unwillingness to think things through would prove to be nothing but trouble for Loki in the future.

" Fenrir, if you would just hear what I have to say, I'm sure that you will-" He began,

Only for Fenrir to wordlessly turn back around, looking his Father dead in the eye, his blue eyes flaring with rage!

The two Jotun's stood silent once more.

" I, am not, interested, Loki." The Wolf said as he turned away once more and jumped off the building and into the night.

Loki, it was his name, he had heard it uttered throughout eternity, its sweetly-sick sound was nothing knew to him,

But not from Fenrir, to hear it uttered in such blind spite and bitter hatred from his own son made his heart feel as though it had been slashed by a million swords!

All he did was say his name, and it left the great Trickster in such sorrow.

Within the noisy night in the city where you could be surrounding from all sides by millions, and yet somehow be completely and utterly alone, Loki wept.

* * *

The Fenris wolf jumped on his two much smaller, but still strong legs, his normally repressed emotions that were hard and still like ice in a snowy glen was now melting down from the painful warmth of his conflicted emotions!

He on one hand felt completely justified in his rage and resentment, the years of lonliness would leave even the most benelvolent a snarling beast.

But despite that, there was still a strong part of him that knew full well that Loki did not mean for everything to happen as it did, he would never have intentionally instigated their suffering.

But that's was just how the wheel of fate spun, and their were all powerless to its sadistic whims.

Fenrir stopped in his tracks and sighed wearily," I shall apologize at our next meeting, there should be no more need for such bitter and petty greeting."

Then, sensing magic in the air once more, and realizing that it was not his Father, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of green inside the window of Tess Black's apartment in the far distance.

The young Jotun's face grew ever grimmer at this discovery." Mine dearest Father, it means that you were wrong, for from the price of your blood, fate shall once more sing its song."


	2. Tess

Tess sat crossed-legged on the white carpet of her living room floor, she wore her long wavy black hair loose, in the dim light of the lamp on the small table it appeared to shine in a green hue,

She sat in just a blue tank top and white panties, the clock clicked on the wall at her right ticked away mercilessly, reminding her that she had to go to work the next morning.

With a sigh she glanced at the clock,

The time right now was 1:00 pm.

Tess didn't sleep to well half the time, she hadn't since,

Well, she didn't remember.

But she knew that there was something to her Insomnia, and not just the strange things that have been happening around her lately,

Like the sudden attack on new York a few years ago.

It came out of nowhere,

the strange force-fields that have been appearing around her whenever she felt she was being threatened,

Like just last week when she was out partying with some friends.

* * *

While they went to dance to the deafening music, Tess, not caring for the party scene, chose to simply sit at their table with her drink.

She thought about her life as she sipped her Soda, like how she didn't get along with her Mother like she used to, they used to be very close, but as the years went on, her Mother became frustrated with her Daughter's bad grades and violent reputation at her old high school, which she had graduated from about a year ago.

But she didn't actually start any of the fights, she was only defending herself, and whatever student was being tormented by some bully.

And even then she at least tried to talk them down first.

But no, her mother would have none of it!

She acted like Tess had committed some sort of crime or something!

**_START OF FLASHBACK._**

_" Tess, why are you doing this, why do you think that those boys deserved it?" Tess' Mother, Lilah asked with exasperatedly, her long red nails pinching the ridge of her nose._

_At 45 years old, Lilah Black was still very beautiful._

_She had curly, light blonde hair cut above shoulder length, her eyes were blue like Tess'_

_She was dressed in a long sleeved red shirt, dark blue, unfaded skinny jeans, and black heeled shoes._

_Lilah had often had this same one-way conversation with her willful Daughter._

_" Mom, they were beating on this really nice quote, unquote "Nerdy" guy, I had to stop them!" Tess tried to protest._

_Lilah gave sigh," You could have told the Principal." She said._

_Tess rolled her silvery-blue eyes." Yeah, like he's helped SOO much before." She replied sarcastically, crossing her arms._

_" Its his job." Lilah said, getting frustrated._

_"And he sucks at it!" Tess shouted, breaking her normally sullen demeanor._

_" Well, that doesn't change your behavior, violence is NEVER the answer, Tess. Haven't I taught you better then that?" Lilah lectured much to the annoyance of her Daughter._

_" Yeah, and your 'no violence' policy **Doesn't** work, it never has, and it never will!" Tess shouted!_

_" So your just going to solve every problem you come across with violence your whole life?" Lilah challenged._

_" No, just the ones that call for it." Tess replied. " If they've done nothing wrong, or listen to my warnings, I let them go."_

_Lilah sighed once more._

_" You can't act as their judge, Tess, that isn't your place." Lilah continued._

_" I only want to help those who can't aren't strong enough to help themselves, I can defend them. And besides, **you** have always told me growing up to do the right thing." Tess protested._

_" This is not about who is wrong and what is right, Tess, this is about you seeing everything in black and white, but its not, for all you know, those so-called "bullies" are in some sort of pain of their own." Lilah tried to reason._

_Tess then looked to her Mother darkly._

_" No, mom, this is about what it was always about, you can't stand that I'm different, different from the other kids, you've always ignored the signs, my abnormal strength, my fast-healing body tissue, the fact that strange things happen around me when I'm in emotional distress, you told me that there was nothing wrong, that I was just like everybody else, my whole life, but it was all a lie, and you **knew** it!" Tess shouted angrily, her pretty face crunched together in a fierce scowl, all of her own fears of her own powers, and the frustration with her mother's secrets finally bubbling to the surface._

_Lilah face turned into an appalled expression at her child's accusation!_

_" Tess, how can you believe such a thing?" She asked, hurt that her own daughter thought this about her!_

_" I have never, and **would** never do that to you, Tess, and I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way, and I, I do know about your powers, I always have, I'm your Mother, of course the doctor's told me about it." She explained._

_" Great, well thanks for ignoring it all these years, by the way." Tess said sarcastically." If your really sorry, then tell me where they come from?" She asked._

_Lilah fell silent, she looked away sadly from her Daughter's gaze._

_" I, I can't, Tess." She answered._

_Tess felt a wave of curiosity overtake her._

_" Well, why not?" She asked, wanting very much for her mother to answer her questions for once in her life!_

_" Because, I made a promise, and though I love you, Tess, __I have every intention to keep it."_

_Tess felt confused by her mother's strange answer," Why?" She asked._

_" Just trust me when I say that, the truth is far more dangerous then anything you'll ever encounter in your life." Lilah answered cripticly._

_Then it hit Tess!_

_" Is it about my father?!" She asked suddenly!_

_Lilah froze in place!_

_" I," She stuttered._

_" Oh my god, it is!" Tess exclaimed excitedly!_

_In all Tess's 20 years of living, Lilah had never told her much of her father except in the vaguest of detail._

_She would often speak of a tall, handsome man with long raven hair, and brilliant green eyes, that she had met in her youth whom she had loved dearly, _

_She say sappy, romantic things like, " Meeting him was like love at first sight." or " He had a certain magic about him." But nothing of what she said had ever informed Tess of his actual identity._

_But there was one thing Tess found she could never doubt._

_She did lover her Father, whoever he was..._

_" Our talk ends her, Tess!" Lilah said defensively._

_" But mom-" Tess tried to protest._

_" I said its over!" shouted before storming out of the room, leaving Tess standing all alone, with hundreds of unanswered questions swirling in her head._

**End of flashback**.

* * *

Several of the same argument took place after that,

And as much as Tess wanted to empathize with her mother's unknown confliction.

She found herself far to fed up with all the secrets, all the lies,

She wanted the truth, and that was obviously far to much to ask of her mother.

So, though she may regret it, as it was said in a moment of fury, she finally gave her mother an ultimatum,

" Tell me the truth, or never speak to me again."

She hated that she said something so terrible to her own mother, she wanted to take it back, but there was still a horrible, cruel side to herself that she hated having, that wanted her mother to cough up the truth.

And this may be her only way to do it.

But she was a stubborn woman, that was something Tess shared with her.

But Tess also knew herself well, she assumed that would reconcile with her mom soon enough.

Just not right now.

And aside from her family life, her Collage was getting pretty stressful, balancing it along with her new "Secret life" was no picnic.

But it was definitely worth it.

She had the power, and she wanted to use it to help people, so that's just what she did,

To actually have the outlet to the powers that have been boiling up inside her for years was a joy like no other.

After the sun went down, and her roommate was sound asleep, she would use it well...

Unfortunately, due to sensing someone tailing her, she had not been able to for a few weeks now, she didn't know who was following her everywhere, but it definitely wasn't a good thing,

There was nothing, not human about her stalker,

Something almost, beastly.

And aside from that, the last thing she wanted was to be exposed.

Then, out of nowhere, some guy approached her table, Tess didn't pay much attention at first, lost in her own thoughts.

" Hey there, what's a pretty girl like you doing here all by her lonesome?" The guy asked, sitting across from her.

Tess the glanced up.

" How's about you leave this dead scene and come home with me?" He requested.

_Smooth. Tess thought sarcastically_.

The man looked about 25, he was handsome, had spiked-up blonde hair, baby-blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, a fairly muscular build, and a smug little grin that told Tess that he was VERY aware of these facts.

And though Tess wasn't very interested on account of her boyfriend, Drew. She decided that it was only obvious that guy's would be trying to pick girl's like her in a place like this, and it was harmless enough and she was going to turn him down politely.

"Sorry, but I already have a Boyfriend." Tess said politely.

" I wasn't asking to go steady, sweetheart." The man said as he reached over the table and slowly stroked her hand.

Disgusted, Tess jerked her hand away!

" I said no, mister, I would never cheat on my boyfriend! Now can you please just leave me alone?!" She demanded, starting to get angry!

" Aww, come on, you don't mean th-" Before the man could finish his sentence, he was already pushed against the wall by her magical force field!

Knocked right through the crowd of drunk and/high party goers, and being pressed against the wall by a force that went unseen by the on lookers.

Tess, though not meaning to do that, decided on waiting only a moment longer, just for good measure, she then put her arm down, thus leading to the ceasing of her powers.

The man fell to the ground, frightened and huffing.

" Sorry, I can't always control that, but no means no." She said, arms crossed, knowing he was far to scared to continue.

" Yeah, okay.." the man said before getting up and running away.

A deafening silence overtook her and the crowd.

Realizing the situation, Tess suddenly felt really nervous, she's been told by her new friend Spiderman, and some of her normal friends who's relatives were mutants, the many horror stories of human bigotry.

_Oh no, I exposed my powers, what's going happen now?_

_Will they all just run away scared?_

_Start an angry mob?_

_Should I run?_

_Or maybe they'll leave me alone_? Tess thought, frantic!

Then, to her surprise, the crowd started, cheering!

They were shouting things like " Whoo, that was awesome!" or " Your powers are incredible!" and, to her shock," I wish I could do that to!"

Tess was beside herself, she didn't know what to make of this,

All her life she'd been afraid, afraid to show what she could do, what she was capable of,

Because she feared the negative reactions of her human peers.

Tess then realized something that she had not thought of before,

Yes, there was great threats to the Mutants and non-human people in this world.

But within all the fear, the hate, and the madness of fighting for survival, equal rights, and against bigotry, they forgot about people like** this**.

That there **are** people like this,

Who are not afraid,

Who do not hate,

Who are actually accepting of their presence, even envious of the powers that were once something that excisted only within the confines of their dreams,

A distant wish forgotten in the sea's of time,

A tale from a story come to life,

This was the proof of some hope of salvation of the Mutant's,

And those who were like her.

Tess smiled, happy to see that she didn't have to be completely afraid anymore,

Just a little wary...

* * *

But with all the ups and downs happening in her life right now, she still was haunted by an unknown phantom in her mind,

And an equally mysterious savior.

It was all something that she could not recall, but she wanted to,

She couldn't say why she wanted to know so badly, she just, did.

Trying to gain some much needed self-control, Tess concentrated on the coffee table in front of her,

On it, sat a single rose that began to levitate!

" Alright!" Tess exclaimed, happy that it didn't explode this time.

" Now, maybe if I just-" She began before it, like she thought, exploded.

Sending a burst of green light all around the room!

" Shit!" She whispered, worried she may have awoken her roommate, Miyako.

After a moment of silence, it became apparent that she was still sound asleep.

Tess heaved a sigh of relief.

_That was close_. she thought.

Tess looked to the scorched table before her.

" Well, that's just great." She said sarcastically.

" How am I gonna explain this to Miyako?"

Then there it was again, that strange presence was outside again!

Tess stood up, she wasn't going to let this go on any longer, she was going to confront this person, and find out just what he wanted,

Why he was following her?

Was he just some creep stalking her for some cheap kick?

Or was there, another reason?

Tess didn't know why her mind wandered to such a far-fetched, and wild assumption, but it just went that way.

Preparing herself for a fight, Tess ventured to the door, and made her way out of the building, to meet with whoever lay outside...

* * *

There's chapter 2, R&R PLEASE, I own nothing!


End file.
